Numbuh Pi
Backstory Numbuh Pi, born Vernon DuPlan, is an African-American 9 and a half year old operative that is stationed primarly in the AARRC (Adult Artifact Reclamation and Recycling Centre) and also frequents Moonbase as his second area of operations. He is from Michigan and so is his father, who married a woman from Canada. Numbuh Pi now lives in Georgia with his parents and 2 brothers, one of which is a 7 year old operative stationed in Sector GA and his even younger brother of age 5 that just completed recruit training at the Arctic Base and is pending assignment to Sector GA as well. When he was born his mom didn't speak very good English and due to his dad's job requiring him to leave home for long periods of time he ended up learning French and English as his first languages, more so than his brothers. His mom's English vastly improved by then and inadvertently made him and his mother the only 2 french speakers in the house making him closer with his mom than his dad. He does fairly decent in school and is actually extremely smart but never cared enough about school to do homework very often, only enough to make it to the next grade. Ever since the age of 2 he has been rollerskating so part of his combat strategy involves circling his opponents on his rollerskates and using speed and rapid direction change in order to confuse his enemies and make himself harder to hit. During his training at the KND Arctic Base there was an accident that ended up giving him special abilities. While testing out prototype x-ray technology that utilized 3D glasses in order to see through solid objects, someone standing on the balcony above him accidentally knocked over their can of pop and it spilled on Vernon's head and got all over the glasses. This caused an electric shock and explosion knocking Vernon unconscious and destroying the machine. After regaining his sight in the infirmary he immediately realized that he would need glasses from now on in order to see more clearly but after a week or so he discovered he could see things. At first it was just faint red and blue imaginary lines that his brain would make up but one day while playing Yipper with his brother he realized he could see the face of a card while only looking at the back, it was as if the x-ray capabilities of the glasses he had tested only a week before where now a part of him. He decided to go back to moonbase and get a professional opinion. After a closer analysis of his DNA they realized that he and villain Mr. Fizz both possessed the unique ability to heal themselves by drinking soft drinks and due to the accident this ability of converting pop into energy allowed him to possess x-ray like abilities after the explosion. After 2 or 3 weeks of in and out from the lab and some personal testing he did himself he could now hone his skill into seeing through solid objects and creating faint imaginary reference lines that helped him measure things quickly. However, he quickly realized that just like his family's ability to heal, it required pop in the body to do so. Once he ran out, his ability quickly stopped. After being a part of sector MI in Michigan as the 2x4 technology officer he was promoted to lieutenant 2x4 technology officer at the Moonbase and is now currently stationed there. He now runs the AARRC inside of Moonbase and he has even participated in cadet training once or twice for those operatives willing to take the challenge of becoming a 2x4 technology expert. Appearance Race - African American Ethnicity - American and Canadian Eye color - Red and Blue (heterochromia) Hair color - Brown Hair style/length - Neck length brownish-black dreadlocks Clothing/accessories * glasses and 3D glasses * Dark grey hoodie white the number "π" painted on the back * Dark grey pants * Dark grey shoes (2x4 roller skates placed inside) C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E Entry Operative Numbuh - π Full Name - Vernon Marcus DuPlan Assigned Sector - Moonbase, inside the AARRC (Adult Artifact Reclamation and Recycling Centre) Affiliations - Numbuh 100%, Numbuh 942, Other Moonbase Operatives, Numbuh 2x4, Numbuh 2, Yipper World Champion Ships, Other 2x4 tech officers Position - Moonbase Lieutenant 2x4 Technology Officer, Head of the Adult Artifact Reclamation and Recycling Centre Specialties - KND software technology, Adult and Teen Technology Analyst, somewhat of a weapons designer but not that much Skills - Good in close quarters, Prisoner transfer license, Very good Yipper Card player, can rollerskate very well, Good with software and other 2x4 tech, can see through solid objects, can heal from pop, Weaknesses - Not that good of a marksman (hence the reason why he uses a shotgun and a spray weapon) and at longer ranges, pretty bad vision without glasses, is deathly afraid of toy dolls, Gear - Modified CHANGEMAKER shotgun, SQOOSHER, shoes that turn into roller skates/blades, modified LUNCHBOCKS made to fit inside of a scientific calculator Inventions This list will be modified/expanded in the future. Modified C.H.A.N.G.E.M.A.K.E.R. * Numbuh Pi's signature weapon * modified changemaker that fires buttons instead of coins * functions as a shotgun essentially U.M.B.R.E.L.L.A. - Unmatched Metal Bullet Reflector Even Lets Little Airlift * Umbrella that shoots a small stun beam that can be flown on and used as a shield * used by Numbuh 122 in Operation E.N.G.L.A.N.D. Superkomputermabob 3.0 * Latest Superkomputermabob software update * features better C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. integration * Overhaul of graphics * Bug fixes Modified J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. * JETABOOTS modified to have rollerskates and blades in them instead of rockets. * resemble shoes more than boots as nearly all of the engine power was removed allowing for more space * are always worn by Numbuh Pi